User talk:BebopKate
My talk page archives for 2008 are right here. My talk page archives for 2009 are likewise here. Me again gummi ships A little help with Oblivion World Template talk:TalkTextTest2 Please see the request I made there. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:09, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Final Xemnas Image I nominate that we use this image, because it's better quality than the current one Final Xemnas Bowser the Second 11:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Re: CoM cards Heya everyone. New here for a while and I did some work on this wikia i'm sure some of you had noticed ^^;. anyways. I was hoping if someone could help me with something. HeartlessSlayer:Yeah, that's an example of how i'm new, still trying to get the hang of it such as decorating my user page and giving myself an image to identify myself XD;;. So if you can help show me how that would be great ^^. Anyways, you know the card images from the exact game of CoM that's on here? I was hoping if someone could help get some images of the cards from the remake of the game. I actually wanna try something but I need a good reference of the cards. I don't wanna make ones that look cheap. Sorry, i just pay attention to detail ^^;. HeartlessSlayer: thanks, i'll contact him/her whenever i can ^^. Thanks ^^, i really hope to get this all figured out myself soon XD. Anyways, the reason why I need the references is because I wanna try and make some cards for the Deep Jungle world and make a story for it that I hope will connect to the CoM game. I know it sounds stupid, but to me its one of my most favourite worlds, and while i understand why it got removed, it just feels empty without the world, such as Halloween Town not being in the mangas, which is also weird O_O. So i know i got a good chance for that, but for the original sprite style of the CoM game, forget it XD;;. I can't do anything with that, and while i did find some actual reference, they're not mine and I don;t want to use them without permission. Plus, it wouldn;t feel complete until the characters have their own dialogue images like that person you've shown me has. does that make sense? KHWiki general issues Armored Xemnas-New Quote Story Organization Idea BebopK sama I have some good news and bads news. I'll tell you the good news. its good to be back and as for the bad news someone is adding fan art to Anti Form and here is the picture: and thats fan artEliskuya2 02:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) can you help me who ever is adding it to the page needs to be block :/Eliskuya2 17:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) KH Legacy Paopu fruit ''Au secours ! Mods Lucky Charm image ? Eliskuya He hasn't learned a thing. I let him a calm, polite message about some recent edits he made, and he removed the message when I told him not to do so as you have told him not to yourself. He removed it. I'm tired of dealing with this guy and his constant anti-social behavior, can you do something? He simply doesn't listen to reason. Drake Clawfang 02:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT - I also left him a message telling him I reported him. He hasn't as of this edit, but I will wager he removes that message as well. Drake Clawfang 02:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :He did, and is throwing another hissy fit claiming he's leaving. Considering he didn't leave last time he said he was, this time I'll wager he doesn't go anywhere. Either way, please talk to him. I'm tired of seeing people try to be nice to this guy and him ignore them. Drake Clawfang 02:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Mods? Anybody you want to nominate for moderator? Please decide until everyone is in agreement, then drop me a line. I or maybe Hecko will grant rollback to them. BLUER一番 13:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC)